


Just Plain Wrong

by WilyMech



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It a humorist take when the crews meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Plain Wrong

That is Just Plain Wrong

Skids look at his number one nemesis in sheer horror as he set with a bunch of mechs in Swerves. How did the purple nightmare come aboard the Lost Light? Next question is he in recharge and this one nasty feedback loop? Is he hallucinating? All three questions came with a resounding and emphatic 'no.' The Mech in Swerve's place is none other than Misfire. Misfire is not really alone and his crewmates plus one Dynobot were in corner being eyed or just plain stared at. If Misfire is with a Dynobot and why Grimlock not make shredded metal out of the Decepticons. It would make more sense but Skids put down to bad Energon

"….just the regular Energon for Grimlock…." Spoke Misfire to Swerve. "Trust me a drunken Grimlock is fun until the hangover kicks in. Then he wrecks the joint."

"Misfire, no getting Grimlock drunk again." Spoke Fulcrum in a sigh. Grimlock with a hangover is number 37 on list of scary things. Which was followed by Misfire's ideas and suggestions is at number 38 on the list. Misfire shooting at Fulcrum is always been the bottom after 10,759 of things that he actually found scary. With looking up at the copter he merely sip some more Energon "Spinister put the gun away no need to shoot anything."

"W-what is he doing here?" Spoke Skids in tight voice. Barely restrain himself pointing at Misifire. 

Brainstorm looks at the theoretician in askance. "Rodimus invited them to stay until their ship is fixed. Grimlock is staying with us until he can think to the normal level of a Dynobot. " Brainstorm estimation that Grimlock cerebral processes could not get worse than Sludge's but the Universe prove him wrong. "Grimlock is quite fond of Misfire." Knowing Skids intense dislike of Misfire and seeing the other mech give sheer look of horror. "Right now the answer is they are drinking Energon."

"Funny guy." Spoke Skids darkly.

"I am not thrilled having Spinister here." Grumbled Ratchet in dishearten sigh. "I cannot treat Grimlock without them."

"Eh why?" Ask Brainstorm surprised

"Grimlock tends to react violently." Answer Ratchet 

Brainstorm and Skids exchange a look saying it is Grimlock and when does he not act violent.

"He snaps and growls…" Spoke Ratchet looking desperate

"And this not normal…." Spoke Skids curiously.

"It is Grimlock." Spoke Brainstorm as if the name was enough in itself.

"That is just plain wrong." Spoke Whirl coming behind him. “Where the Dynobot I know and love?”

The Autobots refocus their gaze back on the Scavengers once again. Grimlock is giving affectionate head buts against some of as some the Decepticons rub his muzzle. Grimlock the Dynobot that known to go berserk on the Decepticons is now affectionate towards them. Some of the Autobots just shied away from the Scavengers not because of the warrior prowess that the group has but because of Grimlock glaring and issuing a low rumble. Even a snarl at Cyclonus .

"No biting the Autobots, Grimlock." Spoke Crankcase looking at the Dynobot. "You never know where they been."

Grimlock just whined a bit.

"Grimsy they are your sort of friends." Spoke Misfire in cheerful grin. "I mean they well uh are uh ….not to eat. "

"It is agreed that just plain wrong." Spoke Brainstorm looking at the group attempt to keep Grimlock from attacking his fellow Autobots.

"Agreed." Spoke Ratchet in grumbled tone.

"Is he brainwashed or under some insidious mind control." Spoke Skids hopefully for some theories on Grimlock.

"Nope according to Crankcase there is something wrong with his processor." Answer Brainstorm in a shrug

"That is stating the obvious." Spoke Whirl in disgust. "So they want Grimlock fixed."

"Yes…." Spoke Ratchet

"Misfire!" Spoke Skids looking at the purple jet as he walked up to the table.

Misfire turn to face Skids all the optics of the Transformers are watching. Grimlock look at Skids undisguised curiosity as to why this Mech is angry at Misfire. Grimlock could smell the anger off Skids and made no move to defend Misfire. Misfire has an interesting habit of bringing anger in others. Grimlock kept one optic on Skids.

"Yes…" Spoke Misfire looking at Skids trying to place the irate Autobot.

"You don't remember me." Spoke Skids surprised

"No…," Answer Misfire perplex. "Not really."

"He would be lucky to remember any of us." Snorted Crankcase dourly “And we be luckier if he didn’t.”

Skids ego dropped lower as the purple jet who is his number 1 nemesis honestly does not remember him.

"We met before…." Spoke Skids

Apparently that got the Scavengers attention as a collective. Not many people are willing to state that they met before. Most people who met a Scavenger would rather say they never met before.

"We met before and since then I hate your circuits." Spoke Skids in fury.

"Why?" Ask Misfire blankly

"I don't remember but it has to be something insidious and malicious you did." Spoke Skids in a rush

"You mean he won't shut up?" Ask Spinister looks at Skids perplex

"Uh Spinister I believe I don't need your help." Spoke Misfire looking at his fellow Decepticon in dread. "So what is so scary about me?"

"Your aim." Answer Crankcase taking a sip of Energon

"Hyperactivity." Answer Fulcrum taking a sip of Energon

"Your ideas get mechs hurt." Spoke Skids in an even tone.

"Yeah you met before…." Spoke Crankcase in a snort as he looks at Grimlock. "How else do you think we got stuck with Grimlock?"

Misfire stroke Grimlock muzzle again as reassurances that everything is all right. "What is your name again? It has been awhile."

"It Skids." Answer the Blue mech watching Grimlock carefully. "You don't really remember me an Autobot trying shoot at you?"

"Decepticons tried to shoot at Misfire." Spoke Spinister in a shrug.

"Alright Skittles…" Spoke Misfire looks at Skids. "I had seen you before but can't place."

"That part I believe…." Spoke Ratchet in tight voice. Earning a glare from Grimlock continues watch the Autobots carefully. "I need the lot of at med bay. "

"I am not interested." Spoke Crankcase

"Think of this way it might cure Misfire of hyperactivity." Spoke Brainstorm.

"I am in." Spoke Crankcase.

It just plain wrong but it seems to work for now. Autobots admit that they need Grimlock on their side and it is just plain scary when he is not. Swerve is relieved that the Scavengers are gone along with Grimlock. It is mostly Grimlock being gone. Skids vents are seething with anger and no clue why he hated the purple jet.


	2. Ain't Right Either

Ratchet introduced Rung to Misfire and got Crankcase head whole again. Misfire will be a good challenge for the Autobot Psychologist, Rung to understand why Misfire is so hyper. Sinister is happily monitoring the health of Grimlock, and Krok. That leaves the Fulcrum reading a Datapad on the latest tech specs. Ratchet never seen a K-Class before at least functional and it was chance to get the medic curiosity going.

"So you are with the Scavengers." Spoke Ratchet curious

"They found me on junk planet." Replied Fulcrum looking at the medic then refocusing on the Padd.

"Ah where they found Grimlock?" Ask Ratchet calmly

"Worldsweeper an Insignia ship, that is prone to Crash." Answer Fulcrum looking at the Medic. "Grimlock was signals that the D.J.D. picked up when they were after me. "

The Med bay is rather quiet and calm. Fulcrum looked around to see who is there. Crankcase is in recharge and his head is whole with a faint smirk on his lips. Spinister is watches the blinking lights on a console. Krok was with Rodimus discussing the crews and the supplies. That leaves Misfire well he is not here and that respect the calmness.

Weak Anthropic Principal

Ultra Magnus took distinct pleasure searching the ship that the rule breaking debatable if it is space worthy WAP. The living quarter well crew berths been torn from the girders move to in position to make giant nest for a large mech. Crudely laser sign basically "Grimlock's Place." Is place right middle of the Berth that someone fast the sign. Hound look at Ultra Magnus at a lost.

"What do you pick up?" Ask Ultra Magnus

"Mostly Grimlock's scent is here." Spoke Hound looking at the Nest. "Mixed with Fulcrum and Misfire the other scents are more faded and older. I would venture this where Grimlock made his uh home on this ship."

Ultra Magnus this scavenger ship goes takes things that are remotely useful and reuses it again. Most of the stuff in bulk of the ship can be used on the Lost Light but something told him it meant more Decepticons on the ship. The Decepticons in consideration are resourceful lot and straight up glitches. Blaster been down loading information from the computers which he swears is possible more intelligent the crew. Krok's main plan with Grimlock is dump him at Cybertron med center in Iacons and give him back to Autobots as peace deal. The Scavengers weren't torturing Grimlock per say. Ultra Magnus rubbing his chin in thought to what the nature of relationship of the crew and Grimlock.

"Was Grimlock a prisoner or something?" Ask Hound

"Technically he is a prisoner." Answer Ultra Magnus in deepening frown. "Unofficially.." word he said with great distate "…he is more like unwelcome guest. "

"Wow…." Spoke Blaster amused. "Even almost brain dead Grimlock still manages a way to defy you."

"A prisoner should make attempt to escape under circumstances of logic." Spoke Ultra Magnus in disgust. "Not make themselves at home on the Captors' ship. "

"So you have list of things to do when you're a prisoner." Spoke Hound in surprise

"Yes." Answer Ultra Magnus. "It is proper Autobot protocol to have a list of ways to escape."

Blaster shrug at this point the Decepticons in question were quite eager to be relieved of their unwanted house guest. Rodimus open fired on their ship made it useless for space travel so now they are just stuck on the Lost Light. However, Blaster has sneaking suspicion that Grimlock may unwilling to give up the Scavengers  
.  
Rung's Office  
Rung studied Misfire under close optics the Decepticon has the problem of just sitting still in a chair. Misfire also chatted about number of things with the varying degree of importance. Rung discovers the problem with Misfire he actually cares about people and is extremely loyal to his unit. Also another discovery is that the mech is very insecure and it is not a great surprise. Much as he tried Misfire in truth really sucked at being Decepticon. Being nice is not great ringing endorsement for being a Decepticon.

"It is okay not to remember Skittles?" Ask Misfire curious looking at Rung.

"Skittles?" Ask Rung

"Skids." Answer Misifre.

"It had been a long time since you saw Skids." Answer Rung calmly.

"You are psychologist, right?" Ask Misfire in wonderment. "I mean you actually have to listen to me."

"Ummm yes." Answer Rung

"So I have a joor to talk non-stop? " Ask Misfire in wider smile.

"Yes." Answer Rung

"It means you cannot say 'shut up, Misfire?'"Ask Misfire clamping his hands in excitement.

"….." Thought Rung

"What is your main enemy?" Ask Rung sheepish.

"Boredom." Answer Misfire in a grin

"I meant an Autobot." Spoke Rung in clarifying for the jet.

"An Autobot…." Spoke Misfire perplex tone. "I suppose it would be Skittles at least that what he said. I am not even sure I consider him an enemy because I don't really remember even though I said I did. So no hurt feelings, right?" Rung remained quiet. "I guess Optimus Prime is an enemy but I don't know what happen to him. Then there is Skywarp. That guy is just plain mean and stupid."

"Skywarp is not an Autobot." Spoke Rung calmly. Hoping to get the purple jet to talk about Autobot enemies specifically Skids to resolve any issues

"Oh right…" Spoke Misfire in a frown. "I guess that red Autobot that I think it is Ironhide, he is red and grouchy."

"How do you feel about Skids?" Ask Rung

"Eh I am not sure." Answer Misfire in an ever present grin. "I mean he seems nice enough to hang out with uh Chromedude and Brains. I mean Ratchet is with them and the one call Whirl was there. I think he likes Grimsy though."

"Whirl likes destruction." Spoke Rung

"Ah I know a lot of Decepticons like the Destruction thing." Smiled Misfire at the Psychologist. "If we broaden the definition of the enemy to include Decepticons um my main enemy is Skywarp and the D.J.D. I guess Autobots are my enemy to but the war is over."  
"This ain't right." Thought Rung in a puzzle "How can Decepticon have more enemies with the same faction?"

Rung realize this session is going be long session. 

Med bay

Rodimus came into the med bay as Ratchet finish up the surgery on Crankcase and Grimlock. Crankcase gave the Captain of the Lost Light a sour look. Fulcrum is still typing up a new list of things that scare him. Number 1 is Megatron and followed by number 2 Optimus Prime. Fulcrum is still working on #12 of the list. Rodimus walk over the K-class Decepticon.

"What are you doing?" Ask Rodimus

"Oh…." Answer Fulcrum looking commander in startled. "I am working on a list of things that scare me. It is much longer than I thought it would be."

"Bah, it is no wonder you are convicted of cowardice." Snorted Crankcase in a glare of disgust. "By the way Ratchet where did send Misfire too?"

"To Rung." Answer Ratchet in a mused tone.

"It explains why Rung had us watch this session." Spoke Rodimus looking at Crankcase and Ratchet.

"Rung is our ship's Psychologist." Spoke Ratchet

"Wow you sent someone to a psychologist who can't shut up." Spoke Fulcrum impressed.

"Explains the peace we have now." Spoke Crankcase in bland expression.

"Will Grimlock be normal?" Ask Spinister looking at Ratchet

"Uh normal?" Ask Rodimus

"Chews Decepticons for lunch, normal." Spoke Spinister

"Yes." Answer Ratchet the Decepticon medic. "I know what I am doing. So no worries?"

"I hate that expression." Spoke Fulcrum in a defeated sigh.

Krok look at his crew and saw one is missing. "Well Rodimus I assume we can go as soon as we collect Misfire."

Ultra Magnus entered the Med bay at this juncture.

"I have problem with the ship computer." Spoke Ultra Magnus. "It broke several codes of Cyber conduct. I swear it is an AI. So your staying. "

"It is not." Answer Krok

"I get that feeling as well." Spoke Fulcrum "I think you made #14 of scary things."

"That Ain't right." Spoke Krok


End file.
